Talk:Jaculus
So EASILY solod as 95Ninja/45Dancer. I killed it twice now with 0 deaths. First time I have fought it to. All you need to do is keep a complete Evasion set up with you. Go /dnc, keep Haste Samba up at all times. If you ever tanked Charybdis for Joyeuse his attacks are a lot like this one. He attacks in each round of up to 5 swings I believe. So the Animation will be much slower than you taking damage, your shadows getting hit, etc.... So you will want to recast utsusemi During the round of attacks. If you don't know what I mean, if he attacks 5 times and hits you for 4 of them and wipes all Utsusemi: Ni shadows, you will want to watch your Shadow indicator and NOT the Animation of the attack. It is easy. This NM is a joke I was actually surprised. I expected a much harder challenge with his Wind moves but even those are Too Weak. The fight can be kinda long, I'd advise to Store TP, WS when you feel comfortable and use Temporary Items for back up when you do use your TP. Just make sure to keep Kurayami and Hojo up at all times. Jubaku got resisted once and it helps a lot. I kept Aisha on him the entire time and it softened his III Wind, (Seems to be a TP attack) and any other attack that went through Shadows. My Evasion isn't capped either. I used a full evasion gear set up and wore Evasion Torque and Evasion Earring full time and swapped rest in as needed. This is a real easy fight. Keep it simple, be patient. K.I.S.S. principle, don't try to out due the NM or try to kill it too fast. He does have horrible Accuracy In my opinion. If you don't evade even 1 set of straight attacks and he lands them all, you can easily find yourself going from 2100 HP to 0 and even tho the Animation will show him still attacking you..you will already be dead. He does hit hard and he has the Enaero which his Physical Damage to me was 320ish with Enaero landing for 138. So take that and multiply it by 5 ='s 2300 HP roughly. So yeah! So Blind and Slow at all times. Fought twice and got Dragoon Earring, Great Katana, and Jaculus Wing in 2 fights and I didn't Proc Weakness either time. Repops extremely fast. Have Fun! --Een--Odin Easy trio with 2 90mnk/nins and 90whm. It hits with hundred fists speed but the acc is fairly low if you have good eva. 0/4 on Jaculus wing drop but 3-4 drops on the lancer's earring and the asa-arashi. Repop time approx 10-15mins. Madi-fenrir 00:48, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The Jaculus Wing seems to have a horrid drop rate. Killed it 5 or 6 times each time getting TH up to 7 or 8 and didn't see it drop once. Proced grellow on a few as well. I'm unsure which, if any, weakness would effect this item's drop rate. --Madranta 06:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Relatively straightforward THF WHM duo. His accuracy is very low with a decent eva set. The hate reset was a the biggest problem as he does hit quite hard, an unlucky combination of spell timing and hate reset can kill the healer. It seems his fast attack speed is due to a high triple attack rate rather than low delay. 1/2 on both GK and DRG earring. No drops of Jaculus Wing. --Earandil 10:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Rough 95 DNC/NIN solo lasting about 20 minutes. Evasion atma required at level 350+ EVA, +40 in gear; got a bunch of skillups during the battle. Used Apoc, VV, and Cloak & Dagger the first successful solo. The previous attempt with Apoc, VV, and RR wound up with me dead fairly quickly. The second time I killed him I used Apoc, C&D, and Siren Shadow; this was noticeably easier despite an additional puk aggro during the pull (especially after a friend joined me on DNC/NIN at a little over half of the NM's HP left). This NM hits hard and incredibly fast - over 300 DMG each melee hit - and Ill Wind dispels Fan Dance every time, along with Utsusemi. Violent Flourish landed but failed to stun several times. The fight was more about keeping myself alive than doing much damage or proc'ing. I did get Evisceration off every so often, doing between 1-2k dmg. The third kill, duoing with my friend's DNC/NIN, left me at 2/3 wings, 2/3 GKs, and 0/3 Lancer's earring. --Lastarael 04:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Soloed Nin/Dnc, 1/1 on wing. Used RR/GH/Siren Shadow. Bst99/Nin Solo Atma: MC RR DG, 2x Pet PDT- 10 Axes, Dipper Yuly. Jaculous wing dropped 1/1, lucky me. Fairly simple solo. Just keep shadows up for when he comes for you and Snarl asap, his pathing looked suspect, so you often have to wait for him and yuly to get in range to snarl. Then get away and redo shadows. I didnt melee, 2 Zetas used. Strips shadows fast, hit me for 200-300 with occasional additional effect of 75-150, maybe not a fight for /dnc. Never in any danger really, my hp was always over 75%. --Cohagen 03:00, February 15, 2012 (UTC) BST/DNC Solo 14/10/12 Atma Used: Atma of the Stout Arm, Atma of the Razed Ruins, Atma of the Ducal Guard, 1st time got the drop Jaculus Wing 2nd time didn't get it 3nd try got the drop again Just to say very Easy solo just let the Dipper Yuly solo it had Axe X2 evasion bonus, I didn't melee. Masterdarkjedi:Cerberus Super easy solo as 99PUP/37NIN (even with gimpy sub LOL). Just /recast Ichi whenever its up and use Ni when he wipes your shadows. Used White Mage puppet, Cloak and Dagger, Razed Ruins and Apoc atmas. No temps needed, did it on one Automaton MP pool. 1/1 on Wing drop, Good Luck all! - KithaofCerberus